Book 1: Defenders of Life
by Zenstria
Summary: Book 1 of 4 Series: Melodious Spark Zenstria is a normal girl that meets the Autobots, who change her life for the better. She follows their journey to protect the Allspark. Will she find love with an alien robot, or will things go south in her life?
1. Heroes of the Stars

Narrator POV

It was a beautiful day in the city of Detroit. The sun had just began to rise, and everything was normal as could be. The clean up bots were cleaning up the garbage in the streets, while everyone was just waking up for a new day. One person in particular was having a hard time getting up out of her warm bed. That girl was named Zenstria Stines, a normal teenage girl who works with her parents at the Dancing Dragon Bar/Cafe/Club. 

Zenstria POV  
My alarm started to set off, making me groan as my head was under my pillow. I tried to hit my alarm to shut it off, but it took about three times before i got up and threw it across the room. _**Why me..It's the last week of school and i don't wanna get up..**_ I thought to myself as i stretched my tan arms over my head and got off my bed turning the tv onto the news, to have noise in the background while I went to shower. I took off my pjs and got into the shower after turning it on and waiting for it to get to the right temperature.I washed my long brown hair with the Rose shampoo and conditioner i had gotten the other day. Then after washing my body i had shut the water off and put on my fluffy blue towel and put my hair up after ringing it out.

I had walked back into my room to get my clothes for the day. As I got my black pants on I looked to the tv hearing something about the Sumdac Systems. _**What is going on with Sari's dad's company?**_ I thought to myself as I began to watch. There was a big monster like flee absorbing a Black and Gold giant robot on the television.

"What the hell, where did that monster come from, and what's with the giant ass robots?!" I said to myself in surprise, even though I'm use to seeing robots around the city these ones were different and I know they weren't made by Mr. Sumdac. Then the news reported said a recap of what happened. The monster was made by these things called nanobots, that was made by and these robots came out of nowhere and started to attack the monster, and were helping people. _**Of course it was Sari's dad, I should've known. Wait then..**_ "WHERE THE HELL IS SARI?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs panicking over my little red haired friend. She was like a little sister to me and I didn't want her to be hurt.

I turned my attention back to the tv and saw the Red/Blue bot and the Green bot get swallowed up by the creature then the yellow bot come flying down from near by roof, and getting eaten by the monster. "Well that was stupid.." I say to myself as I continued to watch. Before the explosion happened I thought I saw some red on the building near by. "Was that Sari?" I said getting closer to my t.v.

After the explosion I saw that the bots were alright, but the black/gold was showing his circuits. _**Dude that looks bad.. Hope he will be okay.**_ I thought to myself as the News ended with the bots leaving with the injured one, probably to go and fix him up. I shut my tv off and got my white strapless shirt on, and my black/black checkered jacket on. "Well looks like we have our own Avengers in town now." I said with a slight laugh but then got serious, grabbing my motorbike keys and put my helmet on. Before getting on my bike to head to where Sari's place, my phone rang, playing a mad scientist laughing. I took it out of my pocket and answered it.

"Hello , can I help you?" i said.

"Yes, have you seen Sari, i know you are normally walking our way home after school, and she has gone missing from the events that just took place." He said to me, I started to panic. "What do you mean she is missing?! I will come as quickly as I can." I told him as I hung the phone up. I got on my motorbike and rode off to his location. When i got to him, Mr. Sumdac was with the Police and Captain Fanzone. I parked my bike and walked up to them.

" , I'm here have you heard anything from Sari yet?" I asked him, as he and Captain Fanzone turned to my direction.

"No have not heard anything yet, the police are cooperating with me to help and find her." said.  
"From what has said you are close to her, have you seen her at all?" Captain Fanzone asked me with his arms crossed.  
"No, but the last time I think I saw her was on the news on the roof where that yellow robot jumped off of." I told him thinking to the news.

"Then we must go check that area then." Mr. Sumdac said and we both nodded. The Captain told his men to go to the area and search. I went to other area's to check for Sari, that i normally took her to. While went with the police.

After checking some hours I went back to where I last saw Sari. When I got there, I saw the police, Captain Fanzone, and Mr. Sumdac. "What in the hell is going on." I said as I looked ahead of us seeing Sari jump out of a Medical van. All the vehicle transformed into the giant robots from before. _**Woah wait why is Sari with them?**_ I thought to myself staring at them.

"Put your hands where I can see them!" Captain Fanzone said through the microphone to the big bots in front of us. Then the small yellow bot went to Sari's height asking her something I didn't hear. Then she shrugged her shoulders replying to him; which I think is a he, and replied. I still didnt hear what they were saying. They all started putting their hands up from the Green bot to the yellow bot. Each lookin kinda ridiculous in my opinion, I started to giggle a bit, while the police got scared for some reason and pointed their guns at them. _**What are they stupid, did they already forget they saved the city just not even eleven hours ago.**_ I was about to stop them when Sari got in front of them and waved her hands saying, "* **Gasp*** It's okay their friendly, well except for the red and white one, he's kinda grumpy, but other then that..!"  
Then when she stopped finally notices she was there and ran over gasping to her. "Sari thank goodness you are okay" He said hugging her while I walked over and patted her head. "You know you had us worried kiddo."  
Then captain Fanzone said to lower the weapons and the officers did as told. I looked at them in curiosity as Sari told them it was okay to lower their hands now. They did and then she turned to her dad asking, "Can we keep um?" I gave her a look like, 'Really?'  
Then i looked up to them and asked them who they were. "My name is Optimus Prime, and this is my team, we are the Autobots." Said the red and blue Mech. Then he introduced each by name. The green bot is Bulkhead, the read/white medic is Ratchet, the yellow and black bot is Bumblebee, and the Gold and Black bot is Prowl. I introduced myself as Zenstria but they could call me Zen.

Narrator's POV

The next day arrives after Sari had gone home with her father and explaining what had happened, to Zenstria and . Zen had headed back to Sumdac Systems with them on Mr. Sumdac's request to look after Sari since he had some work to do and wanted someone to keep an eye on her.

Zen's POV

The morning had come and I had to get ready for work, while Sari and her father gone to the interview with the Autobots. I had changed into my barista uniform which was a white blouse, a black button up vest; which I only buttoned up to the third button, black slacks and black shoes. I had these clothes here for when Sari wants me to sleep over. I got on my bike and rode to work. It only took me about twenty minutes or so to get there. Once I parked my bike, i went through the back door to the employ area and put my bag and helmet away.  
"Morning kiddo ready for work?" My dad asked me as I got my apron on and tied it.

"Sure am boss." I said to him with a playful salute and giggled while he laughed and patted my head. You see my dad is the owner of the Dancing Dragon, along with my mom. During the day the Dancing dragon is a cafe, and at night or weekends it's a bar and nightclub. I work in both areas. In the day I am a waitress, and help my dad cook. While at night when I can, I work as a barista or the Dj for music. I headed out to the front and started to take orders from the customers.

After thirty minutes as a waitress I went to the bar area to help my dad wash the glasses. When I looked to the tv playing the news, it was showing the live interview with the Autobots. I turned up the volume to listen to it better. Near the end of the ceremony, the mayor and Optimus Prime shook hands. Ater they shook hands announced the Crimson angels, who came soaring through the sky. Fireworks went off and people in the crowd cheered. Then one of the jets went flying towards the Autobots and transformed into another giant bot. This bot was a tyrian purple, grey and had a purple symbol I didn't know what of, on his wings. He started to attack the Autobots, while Sari, and the Mayor were there. The blast was so much it sent the bots flying against the train behind them. The unknown bot then landed in front of them saying something. After the bot started to say his name was Starscream and he was a Decepticon. _**Decepticon? Wait isn't that the bad guys Prime told me about?! What is a Decepticon doing here!**_ I thought as I continued to watch the tv.

This Starscream bot got mad at something Bulkhead said and shot him with the laser on his arm, sending both Bulkhead and Bumblebee against the building behind them. The building started to crash but Optimus and Ratchet moved them in time, but Starscream shot at them again. Prowl did some amazing ninja stuff while he was shot at, then Starscream came flying to Prowl. It looked to be a hologram, and the real Prowl jumped onto Starscream's back sticking his robo shuriken into his wing. They started to crash into buildings and then Starscream grabbed Prowl and threw him off, making Prowl fall to the ground. I started at the TV shocked and screamed out. "PROWL NO!" My father looked at me confused a bit. "Zen how do you know that's bots name?" I looked to him and told him I met the Autobots the yesterday when Sari was missing.

Then I looked back to the tv to see what was going on. I saw Prime falling now, from a high building. "No not Prime now!" I was gripping the glass in my hand so hard it broke cutting my hands, my dad took me to the back room against me protesting wanting to keep watching to see my friends are alright, but he wouldn't let me and took me to the back to fix me up.

"Don't worry Zen, they will be fine. They are giant robots and the hero's of Detroit." My dad said while cleaning my wound out making me wince in pain.

"I know but..I can't help but worry about them." I told him, while looking down.  
"You got that from your mother. There all fixed up." My dad told me after rapping my hand up with the bandage. "Thanks dad." i told him hugging him then ran out to the cafe area to see what was happening on the TV. I saw Sari and Prowl near the train, which had the Captain, , the Mayor and was that Bumblebee? _**Wait what happened to Bee?!**_ I thought continuing to watch. Prowl then jumped down holding the Mayor, and Captain Fanzone, onto the blimp. Then Starscream saw him then went to attack but Ratchet stopped him with his magnetic power, Starscream got out of it though and ran into Optimus. He started to fall towards Bulkhead who was swinging his wrecking ball, after Optimus hit him with a foam firefighters use, Bulkhead then hit Starscream in the 'Gut' area making him fly backwards. When Bulkhead was going to attack again Starscream transformed into his Fighter Jet mode, and dodge the attack. He flew up towards the top of Sumdac Systems where Bee and Sari are. Bee started to shoot electric bolts at Starscream, and Prowl was using his hover boosters to get up to Sari and Bee. When Starscream began to shoot his lasers at them he hit the train Sari was in and made it start to fall off the building.

I shouted at the scream, "NO SARI!" I became frozen in my spot but then sighed slightly in relief when Bumblebee and Prowl stopped the train from falling. I could see they were having a hard time trying to hold it, then a laser hit them causing black smoke and the tv showed the train falling, while Bee and Prowl still held on. My eyes started to water a bit with tears. _**Why is this happening..**_ I thought to myself still watching. Bee got Sari out of the train, safely and I was happy he did. When be transformed into his car mode he had Sari inside and they were falling. _**Please someone catch them!**_ I thought, when they were falling then a yellow electric light came around them and it was Ratchet who got them to safety on the ground while Prowl hovered down.

After a bit they started to throw around the Orange container from earlier to each other, to keep away from Starscream. "What is this Hot Potato or Keep Away?" I asked laughing a bit. "Yeah i think so." My dad said to me laughing a bit to.

Optimus Prime POV

While Starscream was gloating about having the AllSpark in his hand, I climbed the building behind him and threw my Axe at his wing making him scream out in pain. He then turned to me growling, I then tackled him in the air making us fall into nearby roofs, the Allspark next to me I grab it and run. Seeing Starscream get up I use my grappling hook to connect to another building and swing across to it.

While I was in the air Starscream tackled me from behind making us run into the building and through it. I had dropped the Allspark in the process, and letting him obtain it in the end. _**I won't go down that easily.**_ I thought as I jumped and grabbed onto his foot climbing up and grabbing my axe from his wing.

Once I got the ax out of his wing, and then I sprayed him with the foam I had from the dispenser on my arm. After covering his face with the foam we fell down into the blimp, now doing what the organics would call 'tug of war'.

"Let go Autobot!" Starscream said.  
"Never! The Allspark is life!" I said to him.

"Then let it end yours!" He said as he aimed his blaster at me. Then befor he could attack me the Allspark started to glow. The container opened and started to lift us up into the air sending wave after wave around us. Next thing I know Starscream is screaming and there is a big light and explosion.

Narrator's POV

After the explosion Optimus was shown holding onto the Allspark while hanging off the blimps billboard. He started to slowly fall off the billboard since the Ax was ripping the paper on the board, unable to hold his weight. The axe lost its grip and Optimus began to fall from the blimp letting go of the allspark.

Zen's POV

After the explosion happened everything showed again. Optimus was holding the container, they fought so hard for. The ax he was wielding that was imbedded into the billboard released from it and Optimus began to fall down from the sky letting go of the container. I yelled his name loud rom shock and fright. "OPTIMUS!" As he hit the ground smoke started to clear and he laid there with the container next to him. He was not moving. Then the news feed broke off leaving me worried as hell. My eyes widen and I took my apron off about to run out of the building. _**I need to get to them!**_ I thought but then my dad held me by the waist i began to struggle against him. "No let me go! I need to g-get to them! They need me!" I said starting to cry again, worried sick about all of them. My dad held me tighter.  
"There is nothing you can do, you will just get hurt. Knowing your friends they will be fine." He told me and turned me around as I cried into his chest.

Narrator POV

As the smoke cleared the Autobots and Sari arrived to where Optimus laid motionless with the Allspark near him. Transforming they go near Prime to see if he is alright.

"Optimus?" Sari asked as she got close to the leader.

Groaning he responded. "So this...Is what it feels like..to be a hero." He said while his internal systems started to shut down. His normal blue and red body now turning to shades of grey and his optics closed. Ratched then took out his scanner, waving it over Optimus body. It was beeping yellow and on his chasi showed a flat line.  
"There's nothing we can do now. His sparks extinguished." Ratched said shaking his head while Prowl walked over to the Allspark and knelt down.

" He went saving the allspark. That's what matters." He said as Sari began to cry over the lose of Optimus.  
"No he can't be gone… He can't." She said while looking at Prowl.

"I don't think that leaking thing, gonna help you get what you want." Bulkhead told Sari solemnly. She then turned and climbed onto Optimus offline body saying. "But i know something that can." She climbed onto Optimus chest and took her key off her neck, placing the tip against his plate armor. The key then began to glow.

Optimus plate opened showing where his spark chamber would be and it opened. Sari's key transformed into the shape that needed to fit his hole.  
"Sari, there's some things that can't be fixed, even by your key." Bumblebee said to her sadly. Not listening Sari placed the key into Optimus chest and the key glowed even more.  
"Prime didn't give up and neither will I!" Sari said turning her key. The Allspark began to glow and a light connect from it to Sari's key making Prowl move away from the allspark in surprise. Sari pulled her key out from Optimus as the Allspark light went into Prime's chest. As the light disappeared Prime's spark began to pulse inside him again and reappeared. His chest plate closed and a light surrounded his whole body. The color came back to Prime's body and face. He slowly opened his optics once again and blinked. "Huh, is this the well of Allsparks?" He asked looking to the sky.

His optics began to adjust and he saw Sari in his line of vision. "Heh, no it's Detroit." She replied hugging his face while crying. "H-Hey, I thought you only did that leaking thing when you're sad." Bulkhead said to Sari. She laughed a bit and told him they had a whole lot of thing still to learn about humans.

Zen POV

As I continued to cry into my dad's chest, someone said that the news was back. I turned around quick and watched to see if my friends were alright. The newscaster said.

"As the city of Detroit recovers from this clash of the titans, the Autobots prove themselves even greater heroes than first imagined. Not only saving the city and even perhaps the world, from the Decepticon menace, but repairing damaged structures and damaged lives with their reassuring presence." The reporter said showing the bots moving the rubble, carrying hurt people, and fixing the bridges.

"See I told you all of them would be fine." My dad told me. I nodded and smiled wiping my tears away and putting my apron back on.

"I'm glad they are, and Sari is safe to. I will call her after work to get more details about what happened later." I said to him and slowly got back to work, cleaning the dishes and then taking orders.

Narrator POV

Once the day of work was done Zen called Sari to get the details she missed on from the news being gone. She was shocked Prime died for a while, but was relieved Sari brought him back to life.  
"Wanna come and help us set things up at their base tomorrow? If you have the day off that is or after work." Sari had asked Zen over the phone.  
"Sure Sari, I can come over and help set things up. My dad gave me the day off tomorrow because of the stuff that happened today." Zen told Sari then after saying their goodbyes, Zen put her helmet on and headed off home in thought.

Zen POV

As I rode home on my bike I began to think of the things that happened today, and yesterday. Meeting the Autobots, seeing the Decepticon attacking the city, Sari almost getting killed, and Optimus dieing. I got off my bike as i got home and headed to my room getting my pjs on, and laying down into my bed. _**My life was so boring before, now it's becoming exciting..Maybe this will be fun, but..I need to learn self defence so I can protect Sari and help the bots, instead of being useless to them.**_ I thought as i closed my eyes and fell asleep, for tomorrow I help the bots move into their new home.


	2. Disaster Party

Zen POV

It has been about a week since after the attack from Starscream. I had woken up my hair a mess and looked at the calendar. _**Why am I up so early again? Oh right..Helping the bots set up their base more.**_ I thought to myself as I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to get ready. I had put on my normal outfit and did my hair, then left the bathroom to downstairs where my mom was making breakfast.

"Morning honey, you're up early. Do you have plans today?" My mother asked me as I sat down at the table. Stretching I look to her.

"Yeah, I'm going to be hanging out with Sari and some friends." I told her. As my she came over to me putting a big stack of pancakes in the middle of the table my dad came in.

"Who are these friends you're talking about?" My dad asked as he sat down and opened up the Detroit Powell Press. I froze for a moment, in a slight panic. _**I can't tell them I'm helping her with the Autobots move in. If I do then they will want to know where they live.**_

"Um.. They are some new friends of Sari's who just moved into town recently. I told her I would help her help them move their stuff in." I told them hoping they would by into my lie. They both looked at me then nodded.  
"I'm glad to hear Sari has some more friends." My mom said and sat down with my dad and I. I sighed in relief and we all began to eat breakfast. The pancakes were really good, my mom is an amazing chef. She works as the chef at the Dancing Dragon, while my dad does the drinks and me being the waitress. After finishing up the pancakes on my plate I finished up my orange juice and got up putting my dishes into the sink.

"Leaving now sweetie?" My dad asked me as I got my shoes on and grabbing my keys.

"Yeah, I'll be home later on." I told him and my mom.

"Alright be safe." My mom said and I kissed her and my dad goodbye. I went to the garage and put my helmet on getting onto my motorbike. I started the engine and pulled out of the garage and driveway and headed towards the Autobot base.

30 Minutes Later

I had finally gotten to the base after a long drive. I stopped my bike and shut the engine off, getting off it and pushed my bike inside the base and parked it against a nearby wall. While putting my helmet on my bike I hear someone call my name.  
"Hey Zen, nice to see you." Said Optimus Prime as he looked over at me from the communication area. I looked to him and waved smiling.

"Hey Bossbot, where is everyone?" I had asked him looking around not seeing no bot, nor child in the nearby areas. I walked over to Optimus and he had picked me up and set me on the communication area.

"Bumblebee and Bulkhead get the television, while Ratchet is the Med-Lab, setting things up more in there." He had told me as I nodded, then it dawned on me. _**Where is Prowl then?**_ I thought to myself, and as if reading my mind Prime told me Prowl left earlier in the morning to go meditate. I nodded in understandment, then looked up when I heard some car horns. It was Bumblebee and Bulkhead coming in through the entrance now. Bumblebee had transformers into robot mode and took the tv out of the back of Bulkhead. Ratchet had entered the room and started to help Prime and Bumblebee set the tv up. I had walked over to help them wire it since I was smaller then them and knew how to wire up a tv.

"Are new home is coming together quite nicely." Prime said while holding the tv with Bee, while Ratchet and I worked on it. Bulkhead was putting down a cement couch for them to sit on later.

"If I had my way we would never leave. It's not safe out there. They are always watching. waiting." Ratchet said while plugging the tv into the wall extension cord. I looked to him with a raised brow.

"Who are you talking about, Doc-bot?" I asked him.

"The Decepticons?" Prime asked after me, seeming to wonder who Ratchet was talking about as well.

"Nah, those annoying camera bots." He replied as the Tv came on showing the news from last night, with Prime on the screen holding onto a villain known as the Angry Archer. Bumblebee looked at Ratchet with his hands on his hips and said.

"What no way, being a star rocks. If the titanium alloy plating fits wear it, and I make it look good." I looked to him and tried not to laugh. _**Bee is gonna get a bigger head than he already has now.**_ I thought to myself. Then I looked to Bulkhead as he started to talk.

"You guys have it easy all people want me to do is break stuff. I got a sensitive side too you know." He said fixing the tires into seats.

I looked to him and made a sad face. "Awe Bulkhead!" I said feeling kinda bad for him. _**He is a very sweet bot..Even if he breaks things.**_ I thought and then saw him put his claw hand to his chin in a thinking matter.

"Breaking stuff is kinda fun." He said. If this was an anime I would of done the anime fall and there would be a sweat drop on the back of my head now.

"Either way there is a lot to learn about this planet. So we would just have to roll with it." Prime said as I walked over to the stone sofa and sat on it. I heard a noise from the sky and looked to the skylight and saw Prowl coming in through it with his boosters. We all looked to him and he seemed to be in a bad mood. _**I wonder what's wrong with him.**_ I thought to myself watching him walk to his room.

"I guess Prowl didn't get the memo about rolling with it." Bumblebee had said, and I looked at him with a 'really' face. He looked at me and raised his shoulders up a bit. "What?" He said to me and I just shook my head.

"Nothing.." I told him. As I got off the couch and headed towards the way Prowl went, Optimus walking the same way, probably having the same idea as me to go check on Prowl. Once we left the main area he looked down at me in the hallway.  
"Going to go check on Prowl I prosume." Optimus said to me and put his hand down to let me climb on then put me on his shoulder.

"Yup, man that's two for two, for you reading my mind today Optimus." I replied and laughed a little smiling at him. He smiled back and walked towards Prowl's room. We had gotten to Prowl's room and the door lifted up for us to enter. Prowl was standing under the tree in his room staring up at it.

"Prowl got a nano-click?" Optimus asked him, walking in. "Everything okay, wanna talk?"  
"No." Prowl said to Prime. Both of us widen our eyes/optic, in surprise. I just stared at Prowl, still in shock.

"Well that was blunt.." I said outloud when I came out of my shock. Prime started to look around Prowl's room and then helped me down off of his shoulder.

"You know you can have another room. Maybe one with a roof." Prime said to Prowl. I walked over to where Prowl was and looked up at the tree.

"I like this room. All this organic life, this nature it refuses to be contained. Such a force of will, but everyone here is blind to it." I looked to him and thought to myself _**That's not true there are some people out there who love nature..**_ Then I tuned back into what he was saying. "They all rush to see everything but never sit still enough to experience what's around them." Prowl was saying as he started to reach for a bird. In the tree. _**Okay now this is kinda true, but like I said before not many people are like that.**_ "Just this morning I observed one organic creature stalk another with such grace, such stillness." He said getting close to catching the bird at hand. Then out of nowhere Bumblebee shot up in front of Prowl make me jump, him step back and making the bird fly away.

"Anyone else smell fried circuitry around here. Heh get it fried circuitry. Ah ha ha. As in yours." Bee said laughing at an annoyed Prowl then begun to knock on his head. "H-hello, anybot home?" He asked then Prowl got away from Bee and jumped up into his tree. I looked at Bee and crossed my arms.

"Not cool Bumblebee, not cool at all." I said to him with a mad look.

"What? What I say?" He asked in return while looking up where Prowl had gone. I just shook my head at him and Optimus didn't look impressed either.

"You're such a glitch head sometimes Bumblebee.." I said and started to leave the room with Prime. Bumblebee looked to me and followed us out.

"No really what did I do?" He asked me, and I just ignored him a bit.  
"If I told you, then you won't learn your lesson." I told him as we got into the Living Area, and he just looked confused as ever. After I sat down I began to watch watch some tv with Bee and Bulkhead.

"Oh yeah before I forget, Sari wanted me to tell you, she is throwing a 'slumber party' tonight. Whatever that is." Bumblebee said looking at me. I groaned a bit in exacerbation, and Bulkhead looked to me.

"What's wrong Zen, is a 'slumber party' bad or something?" Bulkhead asked me concerned. I just shook my head at him.  
"No big guy, it's just, I wish she told me beforehand, so I would have my pjs and extra clothes with me." I told him.

"Oh if that's so, I can bring you home so you can grab it." He said in response.

"Nah I can get it, I have my bike." I said back to him. _**Don't want my parents seeing me coming home in Bulkhead, cause then they will know I was lying to them..**_ I thought then Bulkhead said,

"Common it will be fine, I don't want you getting hurt while carrying that stuff you know." He said in a caring tone. I looked at him then sighed, then I looked at the time. _**If I'm lucky enough mom and dad should be at work..**_ I thought then nodded to Bulkhead.

"Alright big guy, you win." Then he smiled and transformed into his vehicle mode. I told be to tell Prime where we were going and he just nodded. I got into Bulkhead's driver's seat and buckled up. He drove to my house while I gave home directions.

Once we got there, I saw mom and dad's car was gone and I grinned to myself. "Alright be right back Bulkhead." I said and went inside to grab my stuff. While I was in my room I double checked everything. "Pjs check, change of clothe check, toothbrush and hairbrush check, slippers check, mp3 player check, chargers check, cell phone check, and work clothes check, pillow and blankets check. Alright that's everything." I said and grabbed my bag with my stuff in it, then went back out to Bulkhead who was checking out my mother's flower garden. "Alright Bulkhead I'm ready." I told him and he smiled.

"Alright, and these flowers are really pretty did you plant them?" He asked me while transforming back into his car mode. While I got back into the driver's side I shook my head buckling up.

"Nope that was my mom." I said to him, and he said she was really good at it. While on the way back to the base we just talked and laughed about different things. Once we got there i got out while he transformed and I sat my stuff next to my bike.

Later On

While still waiting for Sari, I was sitting with Prowl watching the nature channel. On the tv was a butterfly coming out of its cocoon. The other bots were behind us watching as well. Prowl that this was fascinating, and was really into it. Out of nowhere the channel changed to a loud and colorful music station. I jumped back in surprise and turned to Bee mad. "HEY WE WERE WATCHING THAT!" I yelled. Acting like he didn't hear me he said.

"Mind if we watch something that won't bore us to stasis lock?"

"Yes we do mind Bumblebee!" I yelled getting mad like Prowl was.

"Don't be such a stiff Prowl, Zen. Oh wait I forgot, you're all about stillness." He said making weird poses. I looked to Prowl and saw him get into a crouching stance, like a cat. _**Ooo, Bee is gonna get it!**_ I thought while grinning. When he turned his back then looked at Prowl, Prowl had pounced on him.

"You should try it sometime." Prowl said, while he was on top of Bee. _**Wait is Bee..BLUSHING! OH MY SPARK!**_ I couldn't help back fall over laughing at this. Then he jumped off bee and went onto the big magnet crane thing in the base.

"Woah, looks like someone forgot to defrag his hard drive." Bulkhead said as all of them looked up at Prowl kind of shocked.

"Don't get your circuits in a bunch Prowl! It's just a slamber party!" Bumblebee said still on the floor. I just shook my head at all of them.

"Guys give the bot a break, I'm mad Bee changed the channel on us too, we were watching that." I said and they turned to me and said sorry. "Anyway Bee it's a slumber party." I told be and Sari jumped down from the couch. _**When did she get here?**_ I thought then shrugged it off. She had opened up her backpack talking out a sleeping bag.

"She is right, and it's also known as the sleepover." Sari said and walked over to the bots I was right behind her. "It's where a bunch of friends, get together and hang out all night. Zen and I have them all the time!"

"So where do we hang this out?" Optimus asked holding Sari's sleeping bag. We both laughed at this. _**Awe that's so cute...Wait did I Optimus was cute..**_ I shook my head while Sari talked.

"You don't hang it out, you sleep in it. Only the first rule of a sleepover is nobody sleeps." She said to him crossing her arms. Bulkhead started to rub his head,

"This earth stuff is hard." I looked to him and patted his leg.

"No worries big guy it gets easier, plus one young lady still has a bed time." I said looking to Sari. She just pouted at me while I just shrugged.

I went and sat back on the couch but started to listen to my music for a while. While in the middle of a song I felt vibrations and I started to bounce on the couch. _**Fuck..ouch that hurts.**_ I thought then took my ear bud out and looked over to see Bulkhead jumping around trying to get into Sari's sleeping bag. "Um Bulkhead I think you should stop before someone gets really.." I stopped mid sentence when Prowl came crashing down from the magnet crane. I ran over to him to see if he was okay and he just rubbed the back of his helm.

"Bulkhead that's my sleeping bag, this is your's." Sari said and opened up a parachute like bag and it landed on top of me and Prowl." Prowl and I groaned, he helped take it off of us.

"You gonna be okay Prowl?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yes I will be, thank you for caring Zen." He said back to me with a soft smile and I just smiled back with a thumbs up.

"No problem ninja-dude." I laughed and walked back over to my music.

Sunset

I was sitting next to Sari as she told Bumblebee and Bulkhead what colors to go on in twister. I was trying not to laugh as I watched them.

"Okay, left hand on purple." Sari said to them, both Bee and Bulkhead tried to reach for the purple square and couldn't reach. Prime, Ratchet and I watched them try their best to though.

"So this is some kind of training exercise to boost dexterity?" Prime asked with his arms crossed. I looked to him and shook my head no.

"It's a game, for fun." Sari and I said together.

"Right foot on green." I told Bee and Bulkhead to do next. As they were doing this Prowl was walking by and Bee saw him

"Hey Prowl. You're all into that balance and agility garbage. You want in on this action?" He asked Prowl and he looked over. I sighed and shook my head. _**Bee you are digging your own grave my friend.**_ I thought to myself, then looked at Prowl. He had sighed and jumped over to the holographic matt. He hit all the right colors and Bulkhead was shocked, while I wasn't really surprised. Prowl then jumped back to the entrance to the hallway and left to his room. Bumblebee and Bulkhead fell to the ground with Bee's head under Bulkheads arm.

"Hey come back you won!" Bulkhead yelled after him. Bee pulled his head out from under Bulkhead's arm and looked the way Prowl left.

"What's the matter? We not still enough for you? Eh, fine have a great time in there watching the GRASS GROW!" He yelled after Prowl, while I shook my head.

"Bee you really are a glitch head.." I said to him and he looked at me with a raised eye ridge. I just sighed and jumped off where I was next to Sari and went to get myself a drink from a small fridge Sari brought over a while ago.

It was getting later the sun almost all the way down. We had shut the lights off and sat in a kinda circle to tell scary stories, that was what Sari suggested. I sat in front of Bumblebee who was on my left with Bulkhead next to him, and Prime on my right who had Ratchet next to him, while Sari sat in front of us with a flashlight to her face.

"And the old man suddenly vanished with a cackle evil laughter." Sari said with the light to her face trying to be scary.

"And the point of this story is?" Ratchet asked her in slight confusion while he tilted his head and raised in optic ridge.

"You're always supposed to tell scary stories at a slumber party. Even ask Zen we do it all the time!" She said in reply to him. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Only when you won't sleep, you always try and scare me but it never works." I told her with a smirk.

"Well, taha, I'm not feeling scared either." Bee said putting his hand behind his head. Sari then mumbled something and moved her arm. I raised my brow trying to figure out what she was doing.

"With the old man gone, the three children were now all alone in the spooky house. There was a horrible screeching noise." She said then there was a sudden screeching noise like meddle on meddle sound. Bumblebee jumped a bit asked if we heard that noise. "And behind the kids, the old man's ghost sneaked up and them and.." She continued while be was shaking then scream at something at the top of his vocalizers. Sari started laughing and pointing at Bee. "Teehee haha, to sweet. You should've heard yourself scream Bumblebee, you big scaredy bot." I looked at Bee as one of the mechanical assembly arms held him and he was freaking out. I then looked to Sari and scolded her.

"That wasn't nice Sari Sumdac." I told her and she pouted.

"It was just a prank.." She said back to me. She stuck her key back into the machine beside her and turned it making it light up, the arm hit Bumblebee on the head a few times. Prime looked at Sari and asked her how she was doing that. She told him it's her key it doesn't just fix Autobots she can do all kinds of stuff with it. Then the lights flickered and turned off again.

"Sari.." I said while looking at her with the others.

"Uh that wasn't me." She said, then Prime looked around while I got close to Sari just in case. She held onto my shirt tight kinda scared. Out of nowhere these red laser like lights appeared and moved around while the assembly line turned on.

"What in the name of allspark is going on?!" I asked kinda surprised seeing what was happening.

"TAKE COVER!" Ratchet yelled at us as an assembly line arm grabbed him from behind him and Bee, then they were thrown against the wall.

"RATCHET, BUMBLEBEE!" I yelled after them wanting to run over but I stayed with Sari to protect her.

"Whats happening?" Bumblebee asked. A red line ran over Bulkhead then a flamethrower part of the assembly line shot at him but he moved in time to not get hit. Then he was shot at by some bolts.

Meanwhile Sari and I ran away from the red lasers as fast as we could. Then we heard something move and looked up, there was a bult shooter aimed at us and when it shot I pushed Sari out of the way.

"Sari move!" I yelled at her.

"No ZEN!" She yelled back to me reaching her hand out, I covered my head with my arms waiting for impact but it never came. I looked up and saw Prime who had grabbed Sari and I. He started to run covering us from the screws and bolts.

"T-Thanks Prime." I said to him as Sari hugged me. She then held her key and looked up to me and Prime.

"Okay this is definitely not me." She said, then Prowl walked into the room from the hall while Prime ran right past him.

"Prowl mo-" I said but we were to far away for him to hear me.

"This party is getting out of-" He couldn't finish since the bolts started to fire at him. Ratchet ran into the hallway entrance as Prowl fell over, and used his electro magnetic power to make a force field like energy thing. Prime while still holding us and Prowl ran behind and past Ratchet to get out of the way. As I looked over towards an explosion sound I saw Ratchet flying in the air.

"RATCHET!" I yelled seeing him hurt, then Prime and Prowl turned around to see what I did. The smoke cleared from around Ratchet to see him scuffed up and sparking in some places. I tried jumping out of Prime's arms but Prowl caught me and kept me with them. We went over after.

"Ratchet! You alright?!" Prime asked him.

"Forget about me, somebody gotta shut down the assembly line!" He said. I was about to tell him I wasn't leaving him alone until I heard wheels and an engine moving fast.

"This looks like a job for wheels on heels!" Bumblebee said and while moving he looked like he was in a Naruto pose. The red lasers then ran over him and then he got hit with the same thing Ratchet did, and was sent flying over to the conveyor belt, where he was held together by the assembly arms. He got out of it and transformed into his car mode, and kept getting shot at by the bolts. He then was shot by flames and was made to transform back into robot mode. I was scared for my friends. I don't like seeing them hurt. I looked over to Bulkhead when I heard smashing. He was destroying the assembly line. _**Way ta go Bulkhead!**_ I yelled in my head.

"Who needs sensitive? Smashing stuff is fun!" He said and I know we are in a bad situation but I couldn't help but to laugh a bit at what he said. He then got the lasers on him and the assembly line went after him. He hit one robot arm and made it explode on impact. He was taken down by more of them though and was brought to the conveyor belt which was connected and headed towards the crusher.

"BULKHEAD!" I yelled out to him. I was about to run over but Prowl stopped me again.

"That can't be good." Bulkhead said as the crusher was coming down onto him. He kind of stopped if by pushing his feet and hands against it to keep it off him. "Uh Nuts and bolts.."

Prowl let me with Ratchet and I watched to see what he was gonna do. I then heard Prime yelled for Bulkhead to hang on. I turned my attention to him and watched as he transformed and jumped onto the conveyor belt and while in car mode he transformed his arms out to hold onto the sides of the belt and went into reverse, to make the belt move backwards. It was working and Bulkhead wasn't under the crusher anymore. _**Thank you Optimus!**_ I thought smiling, but then my smile vanished as I saw the magnit coming over Prime.

"Optimus above you!" I told him but it was too late and he was made to transform back and was stuck on the magnet. Without Optimus there helping Bulkhead, he was back to the crusher and holding it up, but struggling more this time. "Ah nuts and bolts.." Bulkhead said again.

"Everyone. Stand still." Prowl said, and I was confused but was going to listen. Bee on the other hand didn't like always and sped by him.

"Forget stillness! We need action!" Bee said and rockets flew at him making him skid to a stop and the assembly arms were about to get him.

"It's all connected to motion sensors. Stand still!" Prowl said and I yelled to Bee.

"Just listen to him for once in your life cycle Bumblebee!" Ratchet then stood up slowly beside me with a hand on his chest plate. Then laser hit the both of us and we stood still like Prowl said. Assembly arms came flying at us but then just hit each other since we weren't moving and they were. Sari turned her key on a machine while Ratchet and I walked towards her.

"About time you use that thing for something useful. He said smiling at Sari. I got next to her and patted her head smiling. There was fire everywhere in the base and I may of not showed it but I was still scared for everyone's safety.

"If I can make it to the control panel, I can shut this all down." Prowl said.

"You can do it Prowl, I believe in you!" I yelled to him smiling. He had jumped forward and stopped a bit away, then stopped when the lasers touched him, then moved again. He had transformed to get farther then transformed back into robot mode before the lasers got to him again. He started to do gymnastics on a pole to help him get farther. I was amazed by him and couldn't look away. He was almost there but somehow the rockets locked onto him and sent him flying so the assembly arms got him.

"Nooo!" He yelled out, as he was held and bond by the arms. He turned to Bumblebee and said, "It's up to you now Bumblebee. Remember, stillness." Then Bulkhead that for Bumblebee, we're dead, as he still struggled with the crusher. "Go for the control panel. Stillness then strike just like the earth creature!" Prowl told Bee.

"In case you haven't noticed I'm not the one who spends all my time staring at earth creatures!" He said back to Prowl. I just yelled at Bumblebee.

"Will you just listen to him for once!" This is the second time I told him this night.

"Just listen to me and focus! Wait for the right time!" Prowl told him after me. Bee stood still and started to listen to Prowl finally. Prowl told him when to go and stop, he was doing pretty well. Even when he was shot by the rockets, he came out of the explosion in his car mode looking like a badass. Looking to Bulkhead it looked like he couldn't hold out much longer. _**Please hurry Bee!**_ I silently prayed to Bee. Bumblebee had gotten to the control panel and destroyed it stopping everything. Prime was let go from the magnet, Bulkhead could get out from the crusher and Prowl was let go from the arms. I started to cheer for Bumblebee while still with Sari and Ratchet.

I looked over to the fire and saw some oil on the ground leaking from the oil tank. "Um guys the tank..Fire...EXPLODEY!" I said to them as they all looked over to where I was looking.

"The fuel tank! They're gonna blow!" Prime said I looked towards him and waved my arms around.  
"That's what I just said!" I yelled at him. Prowl then threw one of his shuriken at the tanks to get them loose. Prime then hooked his grapplers to it and pulled it into the sky while Bulkhead came up and hit it with his fist. Ratchet then used his magnetic power to blast it farther into the sky through the sky light. In the process of this they broke the window, the oil from the take made a line still following it and the fire followed the oil trail right to the tank making it explode in the air.

"Even though we almost died from the explosion..That was pretty cool." I said and they all looked down at me with a 'really face'. Then we all looked to Sari, she was holding her key up and said.

"Soo, if my key didn't do this then what did?" She looked over to something next to her and I saw too, it was a small robot on four legs.

"Whatever it was, it was smart enough to merge the security motion sensors with the assembly line." Ratchet said as Prime picked up the little robot.

"I think this might be the culprit." Prime said staring at the little robot. Prowl came up to get a closer look at it.

"A robotic designed merging organic and mechanical...Fascinating.." He said while i stared up at them.. _**So a techno-organic.. The only person I know smart enough to do these robots is.. I better talk to him later..**_ I thought to myself hoping it wasn't who I thought it was. The little creature got out of Prime's grasp and Bulkhead went after it to grab it, but in the process destroyed it by accident.

"It's okay Bulkhead it was an accident." I told him.

After a while we cleaned everything up, and then Bumblebee was playing twister again but this time with Prowl.

"Be still, focus, relax." Prowl had said to Bumblebee. Bumblebee looked at him and said, "I am all about stillness." I smiled and told them right servo on orange.

Time Skip

It was now later into the night, Sari and I got ready for bed. She had put on her pale yellow and orange shirt and socks, and her orange shorts. I had put on my black and blue long sleeve shirt, black pants and grey socks. She went to sleep in her sleeping bag while I went into mine after saying goodnight to the guys. _**Man this was a loooong day.. I'm just glad everyone is alright..I felt so useless though..Maybe I should ask Prowl to teach me some ninja moves tomorrow..**_ I thought as I fell asleep.

Narrator's POV

The Autobot's had just said goodnight to the girls and watched them as they got into their sleeping bags and feel were discussing about the day's events.

"I still can't believe that a small bot like that caused all of that damage though." Prime said to them.

The others agreed with him, then Prowl said with his arms crossed and looking over to a sleeping Zen, "And did any of you notice how Zenstria acted when all of us were in danger?" He asked and then all nodded.

"Yeah the kid wouldn't leave my side until I ran test on myself to make sure I was alright. Even after Sari used her key." Ratchet said in reply.

"But did you notice, she started to cry a bit at one point?" He asked all of them and their optics widened,as they all turned to the sleeping brunette.

"She cares, that much but she hasn't known us for that long." Bumblebee said in surprised at his teenage friend.

"I guess she really cares for all of us then huh..But she looked sad a little earlier. Shouldn't she be happy?" Bulkhead asked confused and rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm guessing she felt sad and helpless, since she couldn't really help us. All she could do was stand there and watch as her friends got hurt." Prowl said crossing his arms.  
"Man..What can we do to make her feel better Boss bot?" Bulkhead asked turning to Prime. Prime looked at him and looked down thinking.

"I'm not sure Bulkhead.." He said, They all looked towards the sleeping girl with sad and concerned optics. "Well team we can figure this all out tomorrow. We all had a long day we should all get some rest." Prime said and they all nodded and headed to their rooms for a well deserved nights rest. As they all went to sleep they had the brunette girl all on their processors.


	3. Total Meltdown

Zen POV

It was now the next day after the sleepover at the Autobots base. I had just awoken from my sleep and sat up stretching while looking around. Sari was still fast asleep in her sleeping bag, while I saw Prime walk out from the hallway. "Morning Optimus, did you sleep well?" I had asked him. He looked to me and smiled while walking over.

"Good Morning Zen, and yes I slept fine. How about yourself?"  
"I slept fine as well." I told him while getting out of my sleeping bag then walking over to my bike, where my backpack was located. Prime watched me as I grabbed my work clothes out.

"You're getting ready early, are you going somewhere?" He asked me and I nodded to him.

"Yeah I'm heading out to work, I just have to change first." I told him while grabbing my extra clothes from my bag. I had walked into a separate room that was near the assembly line, that looked to be the old workers break room. I had shut the door and changed my clothes. After I had changed I looked around the room. _**Maybe, I can turn this room into a place for me to do some work, and a place where Sari and I can keep our own refrigerated food.. I should ask Prime if I can do renovations in here.**_ I thought to myself. I had picked my clothes up and walked out of the room to my bike not noticing the others were awake and in the living room until I heard someone say my name. I looked over and to the bots and saw them all staring at me along with Sari. "Yeah wassup?" I asked them as I raised a brow and put my hair into a low ponytail this time for work. Bee had tilted his head.  
"Where are you going so early this morning?" Bee asked me, but before I could say anything Sari spoke up.  
"Ooo, are you going to work? Can I come with you?!" She asked all excited.  
"Sorry Sari, you can't come with me today." I told her while putting my things in my bag and closing it. She groaned and pouted at me. The others seemed interested and asking what was on all their minds Prowl asked, "Where do you work Zen?" I looked to them and stretched then sat on my bike.  
"I work at the Dancing Dragon Cafe, which is owned by my parents." I told them in reply.  
"When will you be back?" Bulkhead had asked me.  
"My shift ends later on tonight since the Club will be opened tonight." I told him in return. Being confused Optimus raised in optic ridge.  
"Club? I thought you said you worked at a cafe." He said crossing his arms. Before I could tell him Sari jumped in again.  
"Her family's Cafe is in one building, while they have a nightclub connected next door. It's a really cool place, even though I never been there at night." Sari said to the guys as I nodded at them, to confirm what she had said.

"What do you do, at your jobs kid?" Ratchet asked next. I looked to him saying,  
"At the cafe, I work as a Waitress, while at the club I work as a barista, and sometimes a DJ when we don't have a person to make music."  
"Whats a DJ?" Bee asked me, I told him Dj stood for a disc jockey, It is a person who mixes different sources of pre-existing recorded music as it is playing, usually for a live audience in a nightclub or dance club or via broadcasting. He just nodded in understanding after that. I looked at my watch and put my helmet on. "Sorry you guys I need to head out now I will see you all later." I told them as I started up my bike. Sari and them all waved to me saying goodbye and have a safe trip to work. I told them I would and left.

 _Time Skip_

I had finally gotten to work which only took me a short amount of time. _**Thank to the heavens there was no traffic.**_ I thought to myself as I pulled up into the back of the building parking my bike and went through the back door. As I walked in I saw my mother working on some foods for the day. "Morning Mom." I said to her as I kissed her cheek. She smiled to me and turned back to making the food while saying,  
"Morning Sweetie, how was your sleepover last night with Sari and your friends?" I stopped for a second when she asked me that before I continued putting my apron on. _**I can't tell her 'Oh yeah it was going great until we almost died' she would never let me go back there ever again.**_ I thought to myself then smiled at her.

"Oh it went great, we told stories played some games. It was real lively and exciting. It was different then ones I been to before." I said,and she just nodded.  
"Well that's good, I am glad you had fun. Your father needs to talk to you when you see him alright." She told me and I nodded going to the front room. _**Why does dad need to talk to me..I don't think I did anything wrong.**_ I thought to myself and then went to the bar area to clean some cups. My dad had just come out of the supplies closet and turned the sign from closed to open. He came over to me and helped clean the glasses.  
"So mom said you needed to talk to me." I said to my dad turning to him. He nodded and turned to me.  
"Well, about your sleepover last night. Who were those friends you and Sari were with?" He asked me and I stopped cleaning my glass a little shocked he asked that.

"Just some new friends of hers that's all, why?" I asked in return. _**Why is he asking about this now? What do I tell him..  
**_ "Are these new friends the Autobots?" He asked me. I was shocked and looked at him. "By the look on your face I am right." He said while putting the glass he finished cleaning away and gave a customer who came in, their coffee.

"H-How did you know?" I asked him still in slight shock.  
"I'm your dad I know when you don't tell me everything, june-bug. I also remember that day you cried over them getting hurt and telling me they were your friends." I blinked and face palmed hard. _**How can I forget I told him about them being my friends..**_ I looked to my dad and then looked down.  
"Are you mad I didn't tell you I was going there.. I'm sorry I lied.. I just knew you and mom would ask where their base was, but I promised them I wouldn't tell anybody." I told my dad the truth not looking at him. I then felt his hand on my head making me look up at him.  
"I understand Zenstria, you just want to protect your friends. We won't make you tell us where they live. But tell us you are going to see them. Heck I trust them enough, and already know you will be safe with them. But one day your mother and I would like to meet them though alright?" My dad said to me and I smiled nodding. Thanking him for letting me still go see my new friends. After our chat I got to work taking the customers orders.

 _Time Skip Dusk_

It was just about time for the club to open, I was helping my parents set everything up. Tonight was going to be a long night, like any other night working the club. I looked around the club to make sure everything was in place. There were couch like chairs around some tables, a dance floor and the DJ area was in the back. I walked over to the bar to help dad with the drinks. As I walked over I looked at the bar. There were a variety of drinks on the back counter with an array of glasses to go with them. On the wall there was a big mirror with a long dragon decoration in front of it. Getting behind the bar, the door opened to let people into the night club. _**Alright here we go..I wonder what the bots are doing right now.**_ I thought as people started to order drinks and food while music was blaring in the background.

 _With The Autobots - Narrator POV_

It has just turned dusk and the Autobots were in the Living Room area within the Autobot HQ.

"We' still have a lot to learn about Earth customs, and the best way is to keep our optical and auditory sensors opened." Prime said to the bots while having his arms crossed over his chasy. Bulkhead was tossing an oil barrel up and down in his hand while listening to Prime. "So let's get started." Bulkhead told Prime while transforming his shoulder scoop like things into a makeshift seat and sat down in them while holding the barrel of oil in his servos. Prowl had turned the TV on to a random channel.

"We got over five-thousand channels, to monitor here." Bulkhead said while stabbing a straw into the barrel, and drinking it. The tv showed a commercial about getting premium mega fuel, showing a lady putting gas into a car. "That looks like that hurts." Bulkhead said looking uncomfortable. Then two cars showed up speeding towards each other on the tv and cashing into one another. Prowl gasped and said , "Not as much as that." Then he changed the channel, to a man wearing a white suit, grey coat, sunglasses, and had blond hair and dark skin. He was in the middle of a wrestling arena with a spotlight on him.

"Do you have a dream, of being thinner, taller, faster, even stronger? Well these people did." He said showing two people on the screen. "And they turned their dreams into reality." The photos on the screen then turned around showing the people looking different, like being more healthy. "And you, can do that to. With my bio-chemical makeover!" He said pointing to the screen.

"Ah, human upgrades. What will they think of next?" Prime asked no one with closing his eyes. Back on the tv the man was still talking.

"Hi there, I'm Prometheus Black, and I can transform you. You're still not convinced." He said while smirking at the camera. "Well then you better watch one of my greatest bio-enhanced stories in action." He continues while the crowd started to cheer. "You see them every day, they clean your house, teach your children, and take your jobs, but tonight man will triumph over machine. In a no bars hold fight to the finished." Black said as the spot light got bigger.

"What ram damaged, programming impaired bot would agree to be in such a degrading spectacle?" Ratchet asked no one as he leaned his left arm on his leg and right hand on his knee. Back to the tv there showed a tall figure in a white hooded robe and a small red haired child behind them.

"Representing the machines I give you..BUMBLEE!" Black said pointing towards the now uncovered figure showing the small bot that the autobots knew. Bulkhead then spit out the oil he had in his mouth, with wide eyes at the screen. "WHAT?!" he yelled.

Bumblebee POV

The light was shining down on me. Black had just called my name and I was looking around with my arms up for the cheering crowd. "Hey good evening Detroit." When I looked around I noticed everyone was booing me instead of cheering. _**What the heck is going, on shouldn't they be cheering me on.**_ I turned to Sari to see if she knew why and she just looked back at me shrugging her shoulders.

"And now, representing the human race, I give you Syrus the Colossus Rhodes!" Black said and this tiny green man with white long mustache, and wearing a black suit with these metal things on his back showed up. He waved to everyone and they were cheering for him. _**Common**_ _ **that's**_ _ **not fair!**_ I thought to myself as I watched him. I walked up to him with my hands on my waist. _**He doesn't look so tough I should go easy on him.**_ Black told us may the man win. I got to his level and whispered to him. "Don't worry little guy, heh, I will go easy on you." I told him with a smile. He looked back up at me and told me, "Don't do me any favors machine." He had a mad look on his face too. The bell rang and those things on his back went out of his body then back in making his huge. "Who's the little guy now?" He asked me now standing about two heads taller. I gasped and blinked looking up at him surprised.

Narrator POV

Bumblebee was picked up by his head, by Colossus, and thrown across the ring. He was then shot back from the rope into Colossus punch. Bumblebee then was on the ground sprawled out, the crowd was cheering for Colossus. Up in the VIP section Captain Fanzone sat watching the fight while holding a hotdog. A machine came up asking him to choose a condiment, every time he tried it kept asking him the same question while he was getting mad. He kicked the machine and got mustard all over his hotdog. He threw his hotdog at the machine, then it asked if he wanted a napkin and it shot them at the Captain from its dispenser. "This is why I hate machines." He muttered to himself cleaning his hand off. Black caming walking in talking to the Captain.

"I knew we had something in common Captain Fanzone." He said while sitting in the seat right next to the captain. "Enjoying the luxury box?"

"Eh not to mention the VIP parking, the complementary neck massage, and the cupon for one free bio-enhancement. You wouldn't be trying to influence the Detroit Police Department in any way now would you ?" The Captain respond to him in a concerned voice.

"Captain, I am a humble businessman. I merely wish to demonstrate my product under ideal conditions." Black said back to the Captain. They had turned back to the ring and watched the fight continue.

"So what's the trick?" Captain had asked Black.

"Electronic pulses stimulate intermental steroids. That I introduced into his body. As you can see Captain, my bio technology is far superior to robotic technology because the human brain controls it. " Black replied to the captain still watching the match. "Picture a brand new police force, with bio-enhanced human officers instead of those mindless Sumdac robot drones."

"You know me I never been to crazy about sending machines to do a man's job." The captain said looking up at Black as his arm was around the Captain.

"Well you don't have to Captain if you choose my Biotech over Sumdac's robots." He replied to the Captain onces again, letting go of the captains shoulder.

Zen POV

We had just closed and finished cleaning up. Dad had turned on the tv to this match everyone was talking about. I had looked up and saw Bee getting his butt kicked by this giant guy. "What the name in the Allspark is going on?!" I had yelled slamming my hands onto the table. After he was thrown once again Sari went up to Bee and fixed him up with her key. "Wait Sari is there too?!" I got an irk mark on my head and headed to the arena, explaining to my dad what was going on and got on my bike spreading down to the arena. Once I had got there, people were running away and the giant guy from before held a dumpster over his head. "BUMBLEBEE!" I had yelled at the same time as Sari. I drove over to Bee and pulled him away from the big guy, before he could get crushed. He laid on the ground and I looked up towards the big guy. I growled lightly, at him. _**No one hurts my friends and get away with it.**_ Sari was about to patch Bee up but he was pulled back by Colossus. "Bee!" I yelled towards him, as he was thrown at a car next to me and Sari. Then Colossus picked up another car and was about to throw it. "Bee move!" I yelled at him and he got up in time to miss the car. An explosion happened, and Bumblebee was on the ground.

"Stand and fight,what are ya yellow?" Colossus said to Bee while staring at him on the ground.

"Well, duh." Bee said in return and I face palmed. _**I don't know is more idiotic, muscle head here or, Bee for his comebacks.**_ I thought to myself sighing. Looking over I saw a blond guy with the Captain.

"Call off your over grown gorilla." Captain said to the mystery man, looking mad, like normal.

"It's not like he has an off switch." The man replied to the Captain, I just stared at him and then shouted.

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS YA BLOND BUFFOON?" I said really pissed off at the moment. Turning back to Bee I saw Colossus about to throw another car. "Ands what's with you and cars, you gorilla!" I was getting so mad I was about to ram my back into this idiot. He threw the car and when it was about to hit Bee, Ratchet came to the rescue and stopped it from hitting him. "Yeah, way to go Doc!" I yelled cheering for the medic.

"Looks like you went over your head again kid." Ratchet said still holding the car with his magnet pulse.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bee asked him, which made me facepalm again.

"Bee I'm really debating if I should just let him get one more smack in on you or if I should." I told him making him look at me. The other bots showed up behind Ratchet and I smiled at them happy they came to help as well.

"Mute it, we got bigger problems." Optimus said to us while keeping an optic on Colossus.

"W-W-W-What? Bigger than me?" Bee had asked Prime staring at him as he got up off the ground.

"What are you talking about?" Prime asked back. I just looked at Bee and wanting to know the same thing. Not paying attention Colossus came running up to us, but Bulkhead went running at him too. To me it looked like they were playing football. Bulkhead took him down and made a creator in the ground.

"Oh just rub it in, why don't ya!" Be had yelled putting his hands in the air.

"What? What I say?" Bulkhead asked Bee as he got up from the creator, but then he was kicked off by Colossus and landed on a car. I ran over to Bulkhead asking if he was okay, and he said he was fine. Colossus's markings started to turn a lucent green and blinking. His hands went on his head and he looked like he was in pain. _**Wait.. Is the car alarm doing something?!**_ I thought as I watched him. "Prowl!" I said looking at him and he seemed to notice to. He threw his shuriken at Colossus's metal things on his back making them explode and knocking him out turning him back into the small guy that he was.

"Good thinking Prowl." Optimus said smiling at Prowl. "Way to cut him down to size." Prowl then had landed next to Bee. I had shut my bike off for a moment and parked it near Bulkhead. I got off my bike and walked over to the other bots. Prowl hit BumbleBee on the head.

"Next time use your your foes weakness and then strike there." He told Bee, while I just nodded.

"He has a point Bee, you could of gotten hurt, so could have Sari."

"If you can reach it." Bulkhead added in, I just looked at him and tried to hold back a snicker.

"Oh right, I get it cause I'm short." Bee replied looking away from Bulkhead.

"What I'm just busting your bumpers a little buddy." He said to Bee as Optimus walked over to us.

"Why does it have to be little buddy? Why can't it just be buddy?" He asked as the Ratched came over with Sari. Ratchet then picked Sari and I up. I on one had while she sat on the other.

"What's with him?" Ratched asked them.

"He is just mad since everyone keeps calling him short." I told Ratchet laughing.

"Yeah she is right he was just mad cause, he came up a little short." Bulkhead said and we all started laughing more.

"OKAY NOW YOU'RE DOING IT ON PURPOSE!" BumbleBee yelled at us.

Narrator POV

Over with the Captain and Black the looked on at the Autobots. "That's it, I'm telling the Mayor to scrap your contracts. I'll take those Sumdac rust buckets over this mess anytime!" He yelled at Black angrily. Black then grabbed the Captains tie and said angrily,

"You can not do this , I'll be ruined."

"Not my problem, Mr. Black." Said the Captain as he made Black let go of his tie and walked off. Black looked at the Captain with hate as he continue to walk off. As Black was about to walk off he looked down and saw a scrap piece of metal from Bumblebee with his oil on it. He picked it up and examined it smiling he had gotten an idea. "This is not over." He said to himself.

Time Skip

Black had gone to his own research lab and was conducting experiments to combine the autobots, fluids, with his steroids. He had discovered a way to melt their plating. He told all this to Powell on the monitor screen.

"All very well Prometheus, but your investors are still furious about the negative publicity, from that wrestling match." He told Black with his hands up in front of him.

"I will make them forget all about Colossus Rhodes. I just need time, money and a new human test subject." Black told back to Powell.

"Not a chance, even the prisoners won't give you test subjects are cutting out loses, and your funding."

"You can't do that!" Black yelled at Powell and slammed his fist onto the table. Powell turned away from Black and told him sorry, then ended the call. Black called Powell a fool and destroyed a beaker with his experiment in it, by crashing it to the floor. The chemical started to smoke and cover the whole area. Black looked around and the fire alarm went off. As the chemical let loose it melted through the metal from Bumblebee and the table. The smoke started to cover Black he couldn't see and he started to cough. He covered his face his body started to turn green and melty like sludge. He got out of his lab and held onto the wall from where the door opened. "They'll pay for this.. They'll all pay.."

The Next Day Zen POV

It was the next day after the whole Bumblebee wrestling thing. I was in a meeting with Sari, , Captain Fanzone, and the Mayor. The meeting was for 's new police robots. With this giant new robot I had helped with the schematics for him to build.

"Today we unveil, the newest model of the Sumdac Systems police drone." Mr. Sumdac said to his audience. It was deathly quiet for a few minutes. "Not only is it larger and faster but it also has improved recognition software." He continued as he pressed a button on his remote. The drone started to move around. "So we don't have a repeat of that..Unfortunate incident. With the Captain's wife." _**Yeah it was sad what happened to her..**_ I thought looking over to Captain, he was giving a look. The drone had moved to the target and was about to attack it when sparks started appearing near its arm. It then exploded, Captain Fazone yelled look out and jumped on the Mayor to protect him and I shielded Sari. "Oh dear it wasn't supposed to do that. I am so sorry." apologized to them. I uncovered Sari and looked over at them.

"Call us when you get those bugs worked out." The Captain replied and they all started to leave.

"My regards to your wife Captain." said, to the Captain waving. I waved to all of them as well.

"Drive back home safe everyone." I told them as I looked over at the now destroyed robot. _**Man I wonder what happened to it.**_ I thought to myself crossing my arms. Mr. Sumdac then turned to the Robot where Sari and I walked over to. "Hey Zen look at this." Sari said to me and I got down next to her to see what she found. "Is this suppose to look like that?" She asked me showing me a piece of metal with green sludge like stuff on it.

"No it shouldn't, let's take it to Ratchet and see if he can find out what it is." I told her and picked it up. She nodded and we went to my bike and got on, heading to the bots home.

Time Skip to Autobot Base

We had gotten to the base and showed Ratchet what we found at the showing. "Definitely sabotage." Ratchet told us, looking at the metal while Sari was on his shoulder. "But I've never seen a corosess like this." He took some of the sludge off and dropped it onto a new piece of mettle. "It can even melt Autobot aloi." I blinked at hearing him say that.

"So what you're saying is someone made a sludge that can even hurt you guys?" I said surprised. He nodded at me then turned to the others.

"I like to run some more tests. It should only take a few hours." He told them, Bee then piped up being the non patient bot he is.

"That long?" He asked. I then shook my head walking over to Prowl and Bulkhead.

"His attention span is short too." Bulkhead said to Prowl and I. I chuckled lightly and patted Bulkheads leg. "Don't be pushing his buttons to much Bulkhead." I told him with a smile.

"I heard that! And Zen don't laugh at his jokes!" Bee yelled at us in a sassy way with his hands on his hips.

"Apparently so is his fuse." Prowl said and I looked up at him with a shocked face. _**Holy shit the Ninja got in on it!**_ I thought as Bulkhead turned to Prowl for a high five.

"Woah the ninja bot gets in a good one." Bulkhead said and Prowl gave him a high five back.

"Who knew he had it in him." Ratchet said with a smile. I just shrugged at them shaking my head.

"Yeah, aren't you supposed to be the strong silent type, emphasis on the SILENT." Bee said looking away from them all. Sari then jumped down from the doc bots shoulder to the ground.

"Knock it off you motor heads. We've got to warn my dad. He could be in trouble." Sari said to us. Optimus then said his normal catchphrase of transform and roll out. Sari and I rode in Bee, as we left the base. On our way to the tower Sari called her dad to warn him.

"Dad, those breakdown's this morning were no accidents, it was sabotage." Sari told him. He looked at us.

"Sabotage, is this true Zen?" He asked me and I nodded telling him it was true. "But who would want to..?" He asked again.

"I think I know who.. I suspect it was.." I was about to finish when the elevator dinged and a voice said,

"Isaac Sumdac, we need to talk." The door had melted showing a sludge figure. I saw his glasses and finally said, "So I was right it is Black! run!" I yelled at him but he sat there frozen in fear in his seat.

We had finally arrived at the tower, Bee went speeding towards the tower. "Last one in is a rusted axle." He said. Then Sari and I started to warn him. "Wait!" We yelled at him but it was to late and he ran into the invisible force field. We were sent flying as he was on the ground. "Sari!"

I yelled to her and reached out to grab her, but I couldn't reach. As we were falling to the ground, Optimus transformed and caught Sari, and I was caught by Prowl.

"Got'cha" Prime said as he held Sari and Prowl held me. I looked to Prowl and thanked him with a smile which he returned.

"What the spark was that?" Bee had asked. Optimus and Prowl put Sari and I to the ground. Sari started to explain. "A force field, when the tower is under attack it goes into auto defense mode." I just looked at the force field and sighed. "Its kinda a bugged design.." I said and Bee agreed calling it dumb.

"If your dad is in trouble, how are we supposed to get inside to save him?" Bee had asked Sari. I looked up at the force field then took my phone out looking up the schematics for it. The others looked at me, "What are you doing?" Prime asked me.

"Looking up the schematics for this to see if there is a so called 'back door' to take it down." I told him.

"How do you have this information, Zen?" Prowl asked next.

"She works with my dad sometimes to come up with the designs, she is pretty smart when it comes to this stuff, but she loves to draw it out even more." Sari told them, they all nodded and then started to think of their own ways in. After a few mins, I looked to Ratchet.

"Can you use your electromagnets to see if you can make an opening?" I asked him and he got his magnets out.

"Leave that to me." His magnet pulse started to disrupt the force fields patterns and opened up a whole to let us in. "Nice work Doc!" I said to him smiling big. "Lets head in and save Sari's dad." I said to them.

"I don't think so." said a voice from behind us. We looked behind us and saw Colossus Rhodes. He started to become huge again using the metal things on his back. He grabbed a pole out of nowhere and knocked Prime over while Prowl used his jet things to move out of the way. I ran over to Prime to see if he was okay. Prowl threw his shuriken at the metal things like last time but nothing happened. Colossus turned around and told Prowl that Black reinforced that little weak spot on him. Prime and Bulkhead started to run at the guy to try and distract him. Colossus then knocked Prowl over with his pole. Prime had dodged and told Sari and I to go try and deactivate the auto defense, while Bee and Prowl went to save her dad. I growled and took a device out of my pocket. "Hell no! I am staying here and fighting. I don't want to just stand back and let you guys get hurt more!" I pressed the button on the device turning it into a baseball bat, that had helped me build a while back. Prime just gave me a stern look and said, "You're the only one who knows how the system works so go and help Sari, you need to protect her!" I growled again and ran following Sari. "Fine but next time I get to fight!" I yelled at him. We ran through the hole and before Prowl could get in Bulkhead's butt got caught into it, making Bee fall over. I had pulled Sari out of the way so she wouldn't get crushed.

Prowl tried taking Bulkhead out of the barrier. "Bulkhead move your oversized fender!" He told him as he continued but failed to pull Bulkhead out.

"I can't, I'm sorta stuck here!" He told Prowl back.

"I can't open the field any wider! Bumblebee you'll have to go on alone!" Ratchet told him through the field. Bee looked at him surprised, "Oh lucky me." I sighed and we headed into the building. When we got in I looked at the secretary bot. "Oh no Brenda is gone!" I said and Sari looked at me.

"Brenda?" Sari asked me looking at me funny.

"Yeah that's what I named her." I told her shrugging. Then I saw Bee going to the elevator. I knew Sari would be safe, I gave her the phone explaining it has everything step by step what to do and ran over to Bee to go help him stop Black. When we got up there, there stood Black infront of .

"Hey leave him be!" I yelled at him. Bee had hit black in car mode and then grabbed Mr. Sumdac, and put him inside his car mode. Black shot sludge at Bee only getting a few drops on him. "Hey, watch the paint job!" Bee said to him while driving away.  
"You okay Bee?" I asked him looking at his divers wheel, he told me he was just a little scratch. I looked in the rearview mirror and saw Black coming after us.

"You're not going anywhere machine!" He yelled at us shooting more sludge.

"If this is about the wrestling match, I'm retired from the ring!" Bee replied turning around and zooming past him. "Fasten your seatbelts, it's gonna be a bumpy ride!" He said while breaking through a door then driving down stairs. I held onto the seat yelling at Bee. "Have you lost your motherboard you metal head!" When we got downstairs, Bee let us out. was dizzy, and Sari came up to us hugging her dad happy he was safe. Looking over after hearing a thud I saw Black standing there. He went to attack Sari and her dad, but Bee got in front of him.

"Leave them alone!" Bulkhead said running over and grabbed Black in his servo's.

"Ah you wish to give them a hand, so be it." Black said and then Bulkhead screamed out in pain as his servo started to melt.  
"BULKHEAD!" I yelled, growling with my bat still in had I went to attack Black after Bulkhead dropped him. "How DARE YOU HURT MY FRIENDS!" I yelled at him and when I was about to swing at him he shot his sludge at me and hit me in the arm cause me to scream out in pain, falling to the ground dropping my bat, and causing Sari to run over to me with her dad.

"Are you okay?" She asked me, but I couldn't reply to her because I was in so much pain. My vision started to go blurry and then everything went dark. The last thing I heard was the scared and worried voices of my friends.

Meanwhile Outside Narrator POV

There were cars thrown everywhere broken on the ground. Car alarms were going off, Optimus, Ratchet and Prowl were all hiding behind a group of cars as a barricade.

"We've tried everything, what's it take to bring this guy down?" Optimus asked the other two bots. Then Colossus showed up behind them with his fist in the air.

"More then you've got tincan." He said to them and jumped up bringing his fist down to smash them. He missed but then hit Prime with his other hand making him go flying. Prime was sent straight into the bell on a building near by, causing it to ring and him grunt out in pain. The bell rings caused Colossus to short circuit. Prowl noticed and yelled to Optimus and Ratchet.

"The bell! Hit it again!" He said to Prime, and then Prime took his axe out and started to hit the bell over and over again.

"The frequency must disrupt his techno-organic circuits." Ratchet then took the bell in his magnet pulse and put it over Colossus, while Optimus kept hitting it over and over again. They continued to do this until Colossus was small and unconscious.

Back Inside

With a now unconscious Zen, Bulkhead gotten his grip back on Meltdown until his grip started to falter again. Bulkhead started to fall to his knees, and Meltdown was about to shoot sludge at him but Bee got in the way and took the hit for him. Sari yelled Bee's name and ran over to him leaving Zen by herself. Meltdown now out of Bulkhead's hand walked over to Isaac.

"Now it's your turn." Meltdown said aiming his hand at Isaac. Then came in Optimus with the bell. "I don't think so." He said and threw the bell onto Meltdown. "There that should hold him." But Optimus was wrong, the bell started to melt away from the sludge.

"Guess you didn't get the memo about the acid that melts through anything." Ratchet said to Prime watching Meltdown come out of the bell.

"Fools nothing can hold me." Meltdown said shooting his acid at the bots. They moved out of the way in time.

"Any suggestions on how to stop him?" Prowl asked the others.

"Hey how about using the one thing that stopped us." Prime said looking at Ratchet talking about the force field from earlier.

"Zen, Sari! The Auto defense field!" He yelled at the girls, not noticing where Zen was yet. Sari yelled to them saying okay, and went to turn the field. Ratchet connected his cable to the system and used his magnet powers to make the field around Meltdown. Meltdown then tried to use his acid to break throw the bubble which was getting smaller and smaller until her was in a sitting position but it never worked. "You can't melt, what you can't touch!" Ratchet told him. "I say let him stew in his own juices." Ratchet told them, looking around at everyone, then he noticed Zen on the ground. "What in the blazes happened to Zen!" He yelled causing the others to go to her unconscious body. Sari told them what happened and fixed Bee and Bulkhead up. She was still worried about Zen and they took her to the hospital for treatment.

Zen POV

I had just woken up and my shoulder was in deep pain. I looked around and saw my mom, dad, and Sari in my room. "Um, where am I?" I asked looking around. All their heads shot towards me and Sari ran over hugging me. "Zen you're alright!" She yelled crying a bit. I hugged her back.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" I asked her. That's when my mom looked at me.

"Don't you remember anything?" She asked me, I nodded and told her, "I remember about to attack Meltdown, cause he was hurting my friends but then I got hit by something and pain was in my body then I passed out." I told her and she nodded telling me what the Autobots said. The doctor then came in telling me that I was lucky I was only grazed by the acid. So I just had to be careful for a few days. Then I was discharged from the hospital. To my surprise all the bots were out there.

"Guys why are you all here?" I asked them looking surprised.

"We were worried about you kid, we wanted to know if you were alright." Ratchet said to me making me smile. I told them I was alright and the doctor said I just had to take it easy for a few days.

"That's good." Prime said to me then turned to my parents with an apologetic look. "And I'm sorry we let this happen to your daughter. I wish we had met on different circumstances." My father looked at him and smiled.

"Yes I do as well, but I do not blame you for her getting hurt. Zen here has always been a magnet for trouble." My father said to him. Then my mother looked at them starting to say something. "I do not blame you either. I know if you could have, you would of protected her. Somethings just can't be avoided." Mom said to him. Optimus smiled too, then the bots started to talk about what happened at the fight to me afterwards.

"Big help you were Bulkhead. Why don'tcha just write a big bullseye over that oversized chest plate of yours." Bumblebee said to Bulkhead with a smile.

"I gotta admit though kid, for a little bot you got a great big spark." Ratchet said to Bee with his own smile, making the rest of us smile as well.

"You showed a lot of courage, taking that hit for Bulkhead. And Zen you showed courage today as well for trying to help your friends." Optimus said to both me and Bumblebee praising us.

"Sorry about yanking your crain-case. I was just having a little fun." Bulkhead told be feeling sorry. My parents looked at me in a questioning way and I said I will explain it to them later.

"Little did you say little?" Bumblebee said looking at Bulkhead and then Bulkhead told him,  
"No, I mean..Well yeah but I didn't mean!" He said trying to fix himself. Bee then transformed running circles in the middle of the parking lot.

"I may be small, but I'm scrappy, and I can run circles around your big all rusty chassis. You know I got major skills." He said back to Bulkhead and we all just stared at him. I just started laughing at Bee and him being immature. Then I turned to Sari as she talked.

"He's gonna be impossible to live with now, isn't he?" She asked looking up at the bots.

"Oh yeah, big time." Ratchet and I said to her smiling.


	4. Jurassic Park comes to Town

Zen's POV

It has been a few days since the Meltdown incident. My shoulder has been healing up slowly but, there will be a scar left there for sure. Lately I have been hanging with the bots a lot more often then normal. My parents trust them so they don't mind at all. Today was a day where Mr. Sumdac was showing us the new creation he made for the new opening of 'Dino-Drive'.

Sari and I were waiting for the bots at the entance. I had seen them drive up to us and waved in greeting to them. "Hey guys, I hope you're ready for the dino tour." I told them with a smile, then Sari welcomed the bots as well.

"Welcome to Dino-Drive guys. You wanna learn about Earths History this is the place." She said with a smile and held her hand up towards the entrance. Then Bulkhead came barreling into the parking lot, running over a lot and I mean A LOT of cars. I flinched seeing this. _**Ooo, dang I hate to be the person who owns those cars.**_ I thought to myself as I watched him near us.

"Oops sorry, my bad. You can buff that out." I had heard the big guy say as he continued to hit all the cars. "Sorry I'm late guys." I just shook my head at him, while all I heard was the car alarms of all the broken cars. "Did I miss anything?" he had asked us. I looked to him with a wtf face.

"Dude I don't think there was anything you DIDN'T MISS!" I said pointing to the cars then facepalming trying to calm down. Bumblebee agreed with me.

"No, I think you hit just about every car in the lot." He had his doors open for Sari and I to get in which we did. Sari had taken the drivers seat while I took the passenger. The gate had opened which was a giant T-Rex head that lifted up half of its face which was the top teeth and up part of the head. We drove into the Dino-Drive and stopped at the Brachiosaurus. Sari and I had gotten out of Bee so he could transform with the others. I took my sketchpad out and started to sketch the different dino's around us as Sari's tutor bot was talking about the Dino's.  
"As you see, many of the animals replicated here are from the Jurassic Era which means, they are over 200 million years old. " The Tutor bot said, I heard Ratchet comment on the bots words.

"We've been around over 10 billion years." I had looked over at Ratchet wanting to say something about that but thought not to. _ **I don't need an angry medic on my hands right now.**_ I thought to myself as I continued to sketch. Not paying attention to the tutor bot any the others anymore. This happens a lot when I am drawing and trying to get every detail I see into the picture.

The one thing to catch my attention was when the Brachiosaurus had lifted its head infront of me. I looked up amazed and smiled big. "So coool!" I said and the others looked at me but then had their attention back to the dinosaur. "Your dinosaur's were pretty big, for an organic life-form." Optimus had said with surprise in his tone. "True but they were not known for their intellect, a dinosuar would be no mental match for a XL-4 processor like mine." The Tutor-bot said making me laugh to myself. "Yeah but its natural instinct verses your tiny metal body." The others looked at me, until we heard Bulkhead run and the pterodactyl screeching.  
"Oo, can this one fly?" Bulkhead asked as he shook the tree the fly dino was perched on. I yelled to Bulkhead. "NO BULKHEAD STOP OR YOU'RE GONNA MAKE IT-!" I was to late as the dino came falling off the branch and beheaded a triceratops, and making its head hit the t-red in the stomach having it fall over in the process. The t-rex was moving backwards towards us, the bots had moved while Bee grabbed me and Sari out of the way. The t-rex fell on the tutor-bot and had exploded on the top half of its body. The tutor-bots head went flying and landed infront of Bulkhead who looked at it in shock. "Oops." He said as we all looked at him. I was standing next to be now and had facepalmed again.

Next Day

It was the next day after the Dino-Drive. I had just entered the HQ where I saw Prowl and Bulkhead in the main room doing something. Bulkhead was moving around crashing into things and just broke a window. I had parked my bike far away so it wouldn't get smashed by the big teddy bear. I walked over to them hearing Prowl talk to Bulkhead, while Bulk's servo was infront of Prowls face. "No, you must move like a gentle wind, observe." Prowl said moving swiftly doing some moves I guess Bulk was attempting to do. Bulkhead pointed to himself and Prowl nodded his head at him. Bulkhead tried doing the same moves as I walked up to them.  
"What in the name of All-Spark are you guys doing?" I asked Prowl looking up at him.  
"I am trying to teach Bulkhead how to be graceful and move swiftly." He said in return, I looked to him then to Bulkhead crossing my arms. _**Isn't that kinda hard for someone like him.. Not cause of his size..Okay maybe alittle but I mean he is a wrecker not a ninja.**_ I thought to myself as Bee came up to us.

"Like the wind, you would be lucky to get him down to an omega class solar storm." I looked at Bee confused but knowing that wasn't nice I shook my head at him. Bulkhead kept moving around and said _like the wind,_ and he ran into an oil barrel tripping over it starting to fall. My eyes widen and I yelled, "SCRAP, RUN!" Bumblebee and I ran as Prowl stood there getting toppled upon by Bulkhead. I looked over and flinched, then I ran over to Prowl and Bulkhead. I shook Prowl seeing he was unconscious. "Prowl, hey Ninja-Bot wake up!" Ratchet and Prime heard me when I yelled to run and came in seeing what the problem was. They saw Bumblebee, Bulkhead and I near the unconscious ninja and came over looming over him. Then Prowl started to come back online, seeing all of us staring down at him. "You okay there Prowl?" I asked him worried.

"Nice Prowl, maybe next you can teach an engine block to float." Ratchet said to Prowl as they all backed up a bit. I looked to Ratchet with a stern look. "Thats not nice Ratchet, he was just trying to help Bulkhead. That's what friends do, ya grumpy old tin-can." I told him and he glared back.  
"What did you say?!" He got mad at me and I just had a stare down with him until Prime told us to stop.

Later that day

It had become near sunset and I had gone with Prowl and Bulkhead to an Island away from the city to help Bulkhead with his training. Even though I don't know anything about ninja stuff, I could help fix them up a bit if they get hurt.. Mainly Prowl getting squished again by Bulkhead. I was looking around as they talked, I had my camera in my hand's taking pictures of the nature around us. You never really get to see just plain all nature while living in the city so I tried getting pictures while I could.

"This island will be the ideal place to train you. Quiet, peaceful and nothing around for you to damage." Prowl had said while looking out at lake Erie towards the city of Detroit. He had turned towards Bulkhead and I.

I looked at Prowl with a look, "What about me huh?" I said to him.

"You asked to come here, and you're smart enough to move and there is enough room where you can be far away from when he does training." He told me back. I nodded at him closing my eyes and shrugging.

"Yeah you're right." I said in return while turning back continuing taking pictures of the scenery. Prowl walked up to Bulkhead but was at least a good 50 feet away from him.

"Watch and learn. Assess the situation, choose your move and execute with graceful precision. Now you try." Prowl had cut come falling leaves in half in one move and told Bulkhead to try doing the same thing. I looked over to watch Bulkhead try and do the same thing. Bulkhead had repeated Prowl's words and tried to cut the leaves, but instead just moved them around in the air, and fell down making the ground shake and had me on my butt as well. _**This is what I get for coming along with, the ninja and the big teddy bear…**_ I thought blowing hair out of my face. I looked over in front of Bulkhead and tried not to laugh he knocked down some tree's. _**Welp if this doesn't work out he can become a part time lumberjack.**_ I had gotten up and walked over to them. I looked around confused.

"Where is Prowl? Wasn't he just here?" I had asked and then his head popped out of where the tree's were. I started to laugh toppling over holding my stomach. "Oh my Primus, a-are you

 ***** **laughs*** okay Prowl?" Prowl looked at he mad and Bulkhead not impressed.

"Oops..' Bulkhead said, in a sorry tone. I had just patted the big guys leg.

"It was an accident bud, its okay." I had taken a picture of Prowl in the tree to show Bee when I got back.

We stayed for another couple of hours and then headed back to the base. When we returned Prime said we were going to Dino-Drive, since Professor Sumdac, had an announcement to make and wanted us there.

Time Skip

When we had gotten to our destination, it had already become night fall. I had gotten out of Bumblebee's passenger side and they transformed. We stood there in a crowed of people, while listening to Mr. Sumdac speak.

"Utilizing state of the art robotics, I now bring Dino-Drive into the 22nd century. I give you the Dino-bots!" He said pressing a button on his remote. I had looked up hearing a noise and saw the pterodactyl fly over head, while the T-Rex and triceratops walked out from where they were. My eyes had widen with excitement as I saw them.

"OMG SO COOL!" I said as the bots looked at me smiling. Everyone in the crowed was surprised as well. I could hear them say it was amazing and really convincing. _**They are right this is amazing, and these bots look so real.**_ I thought as I watched them move. The T-REX had roared and the paparazzi started to take pictures of Mr. Sumdac and the Dino-bots.

As I watched the bots, I saw something happen with their eyes. _**Why are their eyes red all of a sudden? Why do I have a bad feeling about this?**_ I thought as I watched the Dino-Bots start to move forward towards us. "Guyysss!" I said to the others as the crowed started to back up from the approaching T-Rex.

"Um no need to panic, just a little glitch. Nothing I can't fix." Mr. Sumdac said turning around towards the bots hitting buttons on his remote. He was just about to get eaten if it wasn't for Prime getting him out of the way in time. I looked up and the bots, and yelled, "WHY DIDN'T WE LEARN ANYTHING FROM JURASSIC PARK?!" The others just looked at me with a weird look. "What it was a good movie." I told them, as the crowed went running and screaming. Bumblebee picked me up while Sari was on his shoulder, and ran as the Dino's came near us. The triceratops went and distroyed a car then went running towards Ratchet. Ratchet had taken out his magnets and pointed towards the triceratops, sending a pulse at it. That didn't really stop it, while Bee started to shoot his stingers at it as the flying pterodactyl. I took Sari and made her stay with her dad while I took my bat out to try and help the bots.

Narrator POV

As the battle went on Bulkhead was standing around while the others fought the malfunctioning dinosaurs. Prowl had just landed in front of Bulkhead and turned to him. "Bulkhead, uh a little help!" He said to the big green bot, as he dodged from being t-rex food. Bulkhead had started to repeat his lessons from earlier that day from when he was on the island with Prowl and Zen. Zen was hitting the T-rex by its snout to try and keep it away from her friends, and she looked over and yelled at Bulkhead.

"Yo Bulkhead, forget about the damn training and so what you do best, wreck these fuckers!" Prowl had grabbed Zen out of the way from being crushed by the triceratops while she was distracted. Meanwhile Prime yelled to Bulkhead as well while he was in front of him holding his ax up.

"Bulkhead lets get it in gear!" He said while running off to aid his comrades in battle.  
Prime had swung his ax at the T-Rex but the dino, had caught it in his mouth. He had pulled Prime with him making Optimus go flying and yelling. The T-rex had thrown Optimus through the air, and Bulkhead came running over waving his wrecking balls around in the air, repeating his lessons still while his eyes were closed. While running Bulkhead had tripped over a car in his path and fell to the ground, and tumbling into Prowl making him fall over as well. Zenstria had looked over after hearing the crash and yelled to her big friends.

"Bulkhead, Prowl you okay?!" She yelled while running over to her friends to check on them. While Zen checked on Prowl and Bulkhead, Ratchet had come up with a plan with Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee, how about a little electricity to go along with my magnitizem?" Ratchet suggested to Bee.

"Gotcha' we create an electromagnetic pulse, and shut them down." He said in return, turning his servo's into stingers. Bumblebee and Ratchet shot their electric shocks, and magnetic pulse at the same time, causing a reaction to accur when they collided with one another. The Dino's were still moving but only behind the big shield like pulse around them.

"Whoa this is new!" Sari said as her key started to glow and pull her towards Bumblebee and Ratchet. She had jumped up and climbed onto Bumblebee's back.

Zen POV

As I was staying next to Prowl and Bulkhead, I saw Sari climb onto Bumblebee. _**What is she doing?**_ I thought to myself as I watched her pull her key out and stick it into Bee, causing his elector-pulse get stronger. As the pulse got stronger I noticed the synthetic skin on the bots disappear and you could see their robotic bodies that were underneath. As I watched I was amazed once again by how they looked. _**They look even cooler now then before.**_ I thought then when the pulse was over I heard Mr. Sumdac talk.

"I don't know what went wrong, I'm absolutely certain that Meg- my assistant and I thought of everything. I need to check what went wrong." He said as he opened up the Dino's chest to check inside it.

"What do you mean assistant I was with the bot's all day and you never asked me to help you." I said to him as he checked them out, but I was ignored by him.

"Take them apart and redo the circuitry." Mr. Sumdac said to himself as he climbed into the t-rex chest. Prowl had walked up to us asking the professor a question.

"Isn't that a bit extreme?" While the professor was in the t-rex he told Prowl that they were just machines. I looked at the professor with a 'what the hell face'. _**Dude so not cool.**_ I thought as I looked at the professor then back to Prowl.

Time Skip

Its been a couple of hours since the whole Jurassic park incident. The bots and I were hanging out helping with the clean up from earlier. We had just finished when we heard about the Dino attack all over again. We had rushed to the scene seeing the bots moving on their own and attacking the cops, and Captain Fanzone.

"Don't these things ever learn?" Ratchet said while in his vehicle mode. While the T-rex crushed a car in his mouth we heard it talk.  
"Cars and trucks baaad!" He said with a roar in his voice.

"Apparently they learned to talk." Prowl said, replying to Ratchet's words. Then the pterodactyl came flying down towards the ground and started to shoot flames from its beak at a cop car. It had made the cop-car swerve and make a head on collision with a few other cop cars.

"They can shoot fire too?! What are they dragon's now?!" I said from inside Bee. Optimus had agreed with me saying they had learned a few other tricks as well.

"So what are we waiting for? Lets send them back to the stone age." I looked at his diving wheel.  
"Bee that's not the right analogy.." I told him but he didn't really pay attention to what I was saying.

Narrator POV

"Wait I-I was thinking, maybe we should lore them someplace safer fist." Bulkhead had said driving in front of the others.

"Good thinking Bulkhead." Prime had praised him.

"He said good thinking." Bulkhead mumbled to himself at Primes praise.

"And Bulkhead." Bee said continuing Bulkhead's sentence, being just as surprised as the big green bot. They continued to drive along the road until they got to the Dino-Bots. Bulkhead had ran into the T-Rex causing it to fall over. The Autobots started to drive away making the Dino's follow them. Zen was looking behind them watching the Dino's following them. _**How did they become like this?**_ She thought to herself, as she then turned around to watch where the Autobots where going to take them.

After a little while the bots came to a stop outside the city. They all transformed while Zen was on the ground after Bee, put her there. The Dino-bots had stopped and the t-rex looked at the bots in confusion.

"Hmm.. Me Grimlock forget, Cars and trucks bad..Car robots..WORSE! DINO-BOTS DESTROY CAR ROBOTS!" The t-rex now known as Grimlock said, then roared at the bots and shot flames from his mouth at them. The bots had dodge while Zen was picked up by Prowl and set down at a safe place.

"Okay so now you guys have Dino's as your enemies, how did you..." Zen was saying then stopped face palming remembering earlier in the day. "Never mind.." She said to them and got into a fighting stance taking her bat out.

"Kid you're not fighting you're still recovering go and take cover right now!" Ratchet had told her as the Dino bots were attacking. Zen being the stubborn girl she was tried to argue but couldn't as flames got between her and Ratchet. She then went and hit somewhere knowing she didn't want to be a distraction to the bots.

Zen POV

 __As I watched the bots, I saw Prowl use his ninja speed to dodge the flames, from the Dino-bots. Ratchet and Bumblebee were using their stingers and magnets against the Grimlock which seemed to not do anything to the poor bot. _ **How did these bots come to be.. Was it because of the EMP blast and Sari's key from earlier or is something more behind this?**_ I thought to myself trying to figure out where Grimlock and his friends had fully come from. Getting taken out of my thoughts Bumblebee was attacked by the pterodactyl's flame and then by the triceratops, but he was able to move in until he got caught in a ring of fire. Prowl tried to assist Bee by throwing his ninja stars at the Triceratops causing it to stop its flames.

I looked over to Prime to see if he was doing alright. He had just taken out his foam dispenser to get rid of the flames around Bumblebee. I saw the pterodactyl about to shoot its flames at Prime so I yelled to him. "Prime behind you!" He had turned in time and used his extinguisher on the flames and had hit the pterodactyl back.

As the battle when on, Grimlock was shooting fire at Ratchet who used his magnets to bring up a peace of land to cover him from the attack. Prowl was distracting the triceratops, and when I looked over to Bulkhead he was just standing there again.

"Bulkhead what in the name of the All-Spark are you just standing around for?!" I yelled at him.

"Bulkhead what are you doing?" Prowl had asked him the same thing as he kept his distance away from the Dino. Bulkhead had looked to Prowl and replied,

"I'm doing what you do!" I had finally realized why Bulkhead was acting like this the whole time. I face palmed and looked to him, Prowl seem to come to the same realization as me and we told Bulkhead together.

"Better idea do what you do!" Bulkhead had gasped then started to attack the Dino's. He ran into the triceratops like a linebacker in football. I cheered for Bulkhead as he fought.

"Go Bulkhead you can do it!" I smiled and laughed a bit seeing him back to his old self.

"'Cuse me." He told the triceratops as he stood up. I had then turned my attention to Optimus who was still fighting the pterodactyl. Bulkhead had ran over and jumped up grabbing it by the leg dragging it down with him, then slamming it down onto the ground. I cringed a little seeing that. _**Ouch I actually feel bad for that one..**_ I thought to myself as Bulkhead continued to kick some butt.

"Sorry my bad!" Bulkhead said not really meaning it and then Prime came up giving Bulkhead his thanks, and welcoming the old Bulkhead back. I had walked over to the three and smiled seeing the old destructive teddy bear back.

"I was just doing what ever I do." He said and hit the back of Prowl's back making him fall over and me laugh. "Today is just not your day Prowl." I said to him and he gave me an irritated look. I then heard Bee talking to us,

"Uh hey to break up the love fest, but we're getting the tar kicked out of us!" He had yelled as he stood next to Ratchet who was still holding up the metal plating protecting them.

"Oh scrap!" I said as I noticed the tar behind the two, if we didn't act quick they were in bigger trouble then they are now. I saw the two other dino's go and help Grimlock to take down Bee and Ratchet.

"Tar.. That's it!" Prime said getting an idea. I looked at him then it hit me. _**That's right, we could use the tar to trap the dino-bots!**_ I thought as Bulkhead seemed to realize it too and started to run at the bots.

"I'm on it!" He said as he went and hit the triceratops with his fist, then the pterodactyl with his wrecking ball, and finally throwing Grimlock into the tar pit. Ratchet had stopped using his magnets and watched alongside Bee as Grimlock was sent into the tar, the two barley moving in time to not get sent in along with them.

"Hm.. Dino-bots destroy car bots!" Grimlock said as he and the others tried to get out of the tar. He noticed they couldn't move and told them, "Destroy black sticky stuff!" As they shot their fire breath at the tar it started to heat up and melt making them sink into it. "Why black sticky stuff not destroy?" Grimlock asked as we all watched them sink farther down into the tar.

After a while authorities came and took the Dino-bots into custody. They cut them out of the tar and put them into a big force field box to keep them in.

"I can't thank you enough, and again my apologies for the um glitch in the programming." Mr. Sumdac said to us as he walked over.

"You call breathing fire a glitch!" Ratchet said irritated at Mr. Sumdac, and for once I can really agree with Ratchet.

"I suppose I was overly inspired by you Autobots and your powers, I should be more careful try to reverse engenier alien technology." He replied to Ratchet, I looked at him and shook my head.

"You shouldn't be doing it in the first thing Mr. Sumdac, that's why I call you the crazy scientist." I said in response to him then Prowl asked him a question, which I was wondering as well.

"So what will you do them?" Prowl pointed to the Dino-bots indicating he was talking about them.

"Keep them in the energy cage for now, then melt them down first thing in the morning." I looked at him shocked. _**No he can't do that! I know they tried destroying everything but they are still living beings too.**_

"Melt them?" Prowl asked in disbelief as I was.

"After all they are still just mindless machines." The professor said to Prowl, but knowing Prowl he knew better then that like I did.

"But I sense something, a life force, a spark. What if they are more then just mindless machines?" He said while staring at Grimlock and the others.

"Yeah what if they are, shouldn't we like protect them and help them?" I said agreeing with the ninja, as Prime came up next to us.

"That's a big what if Prowl, Zen. But I think Professor Sumdac is right, these things are far to dangerous. Come on Autobots lets role." Prime said to us, and then went and transformed leaving us behind. I watched him leave along with Prowl. Prowl had just stared then transformed letting me get onto him and I waved by to Sari as we road off following the others. As we road off I looked down at Prowl.

"We are going to do something aren't we Prowl?" I asked him hoping he may have a plan to help the dino-bots. Without letting the others hear us he said to me,

"Yes I have a plan but we can never tell Prime or the others understood." I nodded knowing they would never go with the plan. So he told me what we were going to to and we waiting for the right time to make our move.

Next Day

It was the next day, it had taken us all night but it was worth it. We had taken the dino-bots out of the energy cage and taken them to the Island Prowl had trained Bulkhead on a few days ago. Along the time we had been doing this plan we got Bulkhead to join us, so we could get the bots out easier. He was against it at first but then we convinced him to help. We all looked down upon the Dino-bots and they seemed really happy.

"I'm glad we did this, we did the right thing." I said with a smile on my face to the two Mech's next to me.

"They do look kinda happy." Bulkhead said in return as he stared down at the Dino's.

"Thanks again for your help getting them here, both of you, and thanks for keeping it a secret away from the others. The dino-bots won't cause any harm here, and with a little holographic trickory no one will even know they are here" Prowl thanked Bulkhead and I making us look to him. He then took out his Autobot symbol; which got replaced by another one; and set it on the ground creating a holographic image to appear to make it seam like the huge hole on the island was grown over with many trees.

"Do you really think its the right thing to do?" Bulkhead had asked him. I had looked up to Bulkhead saying to him,

"It was the right thing to do, we saved lives and thats what hero's and good guys do." I said to him smiling at the mech.

"Just because something is big and lumbery and distructive doesn't mean you give up on it." Prowl said in return to Bulkhead with a smile on his faceplate. Bulkhead had smiled back at us and we started to leave the island to have the dino's live in peace.

With the Dino-bots Narrator POV

After Zen, Prowl and Bulkhead left the dino-bots were enjoying themselves. Some birds had just landed on a tree near Grimlock who looked up at them. "Cars and trucks bad, nature good." Grimlock had said while staring at the birds, until they pooped on his snot. "Gah, Stupid nature, come back and fight like dino-bot!" He said to the birds then shot fire at them making them fly off. The triceratops and the pterodactyl stared at Grimlock as he roared. Out of nowhere Grimlock started to transform into a giant robot, like the others. He had transformed and had taken out a sword from his back. The pterodactyl and the Triceratops looked on in surprise and confusion at their leader, they had stepped back in slight fear when Grimlock set fire to his sword.

"Me Grimlock, Like!" Grimlock said standing in a pose, as the others stared at him.


End file.
